Red Flag Zones
by Sianatra
Summary: They've been together 16 months, 5 weeks, and 2 days, and Hermione still won't let him touch her "Red Flag Zones." Ron, however, lusting after more physical contact than just a kiss, is determined to change that.


The kiss was deep, passionate, intense, everything you would want a kiss to be and more. She could feel his hot, ragged breath, his juicy lips meeting hers, the soft, tickling whispers, she could feel it in her bones and she was one with him, he was one with her, there was no middle ground, no in-between, it was just them and the world, them and the sheets slowly starting to creep over their writhing forms. His hand trailed down her neck, cautious, hesitant, curious, then came to rest on her chest. All of a sudden, it was over. The moment was gone. Hermione shut down completely, detached herself from Ron, and sat back on her heels, surveying him with a look of disappointment.

"Ron, how many times have I had to tell you –"

"I know," he snapped irritably, running a hand through his thoroughly tussled ginger hair. "No bras, no boobs, no butts. No touching your 'bathing suit area', no wandering hands, and certainly no sex. You have limits that you don't want me to push. I get it."

"No Ron, I don't think you do. Every time we kiss you always break the rules and ruin it."

"Hermione, you're being such a prude about things. We're getting married in a month and you still haven't let me touch you yet. I've never even seen you naked."

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Ronald Weasley, you know how much this means to me. I just don't want you invading my Red Flag Zones until we're wed, that's all."

Ron let out a derisive snort and climbed off the bed, shaking his head. "If you ask me, this whole 'Red Flag Zone' thing is nonsense. We're getting married, 'Mione. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives. It just doesn't make sense to me why you would want to wait so long. Who came up with the bloody idea anyways?"

"My parents," said Hermione. "And I've never been one to doubt their judgment. They've been right about things in the past, you know."

"Yeah? Like what?" he fired.

"Like me getting engaged to you."

Hermione looked so small and hurt sitting there on the bed that Ron's heart instantly softened. He walked over to her side and sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Merlin, Hermione, I'm sorry," he whispered remorsefully into her ear. "I can be a real jerk sometimes, can't I?"

"Yeah. But you do have your good qualities too."

"Mmmph? Really? Pray tell me what these good qualities are." He pulled Hermione onto his lap and gently rested his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione considered for a moment, slipping her hand into his. "You really want me to tell you?"

"That would be nice. But only if you want to."

"I do." She smiled and began. "You have a good sense of humor. You like blueberry pancakes almost as much I do and you have a good amount of appreciation for a woman in a dress, particularly when that woman is me." Ron smiled at this. "You don't care when I stay up all night working and you have the sense not to bother me the next day, and when you smile at me, I always feel so lucky, like I'm the most special person in the world."

Ron smiled at her again. Hermione squeezed his hand and continued. "You listen to me even when I'm in a bad mood, you _kiss _me even when I'm in a bad mood, and you never leave my side when I need you. But most of all," she looked up at him with pure love shinning in her eyes, "you love me. And you'd do anything for me. I could never ask for more."

Ron was silent for a few moments, staring at his beautiful bride-to-be. The moonlight shifted though the translucent curtains and fell on her face, her hair, her smooth, milky soft skin. He couldn't wish for anything more, and here, right now, holding his Hermione and staring into her eyes, it was perfection.

"You have a good sense of humor," he began unexpectedly. A smile began to creep across Hermione's face, and she closed her eyes. "You like strawberry waffles almost as much as I do and you have a fair amount of distaste for a man in hand-me-down dress robes, especially when that man happens to be me." Hermione giggled quietly. "You make sure that I never stay up working past 2 in the morning, and your laugh – well, it sounds like the first thing I'd hear if I ever made it to heaven. You put up with me even when I'm angry at the world, you _kiss _me even when I'm angry at the world, and you're always there for me. But most of all," he hesitated for a moment, emotion catching up to him. "You love me 'Mione. And I don't have a clue why."

"Maybe because you're a good kisser?" she teased at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Or maybe because you look really, really sexy in pajamas."

"I'd have to side with the pajamas," said Ron. "They do accentuate my form rather well, don't they?" He sniggered, looking down at himself. "Ronald Weasley, you are a smoldering beast."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "If you're the smoldering beast, then what am I?"

Ron looked at Hermione's face, her smooth, beautiful face, alight with love and peace and beauty. Her soft brown hair fell around her shoulders in that irresistibly bushy way and her eyes sparkled with grace and intuition. Ron felt his heart leap into his mouth.

"You're mine." He leaned forward and brushed her forehead with his lips, then planted a trail of kisses down her neck. "You're all mine, 'Mione."

She sighed and tilted her head back. "That's all I ever wanted to be," she whispered. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss her neck. "You know what?" she continued, her voice growing more raggedy with every breath she took. "Hang those Red Flag Zones."

Ron looked up suddenly, frowning. "But 'Mione, you can't – "

"No. No, Ron. I want it. Please. I've made up my mind."

"Are you su – "

"Yes." Her eyes shone. "This is what I want."

"Well, if it's really what you want…" Ron trailed off with a smile. "Who am I to deprive you?"

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

And then she took off her shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woke up with a blinding flash of inspiration this morning to write this little scene. I do hope you all enjoyed it.

If you felt particularly moved or just went _"awwww"_, I would really love it if you reviewed. You have no idea how much that would make my day(:


End file.
